Les lumières de la nuit
by La Halfeline
Summary: Le soir de l'évasion, Tbag et Abruzzi se jaugent à travers les barreaux de leurs cellules:l'occasion d'une mise au point muette entre eux. Ah, l'éternelle tension sexuelle irrésolue de vieux mâles rivaux, on ne s'en lasse pas avec de pareils charismes!


Les lumières de la nuit

**16/07/07**

_Par la Halfeline_

C'était ce soir le grand soir ; celui où le plan du jeune Scofield devrait faire ses preuves. Etrangement, T-bag et John Abruzzi étaient ceux qui risquaient le moins dans cette histoire. Pour les petits joueurs comme Fernando Sucre ou le jeune Tweener, c'était quitte ou double. Eux n'avaient rien à perdre. L'avantage de la perpét' sans conditionnelle…

John, avec le flegme nécessaire au parrain mafieux qu'il était, demeurait appuyé à la grille de sa cellule. Son œil bleu, dont l'acuité contrastait avec une paupière fatiguée, profitait d'un éclat de lumière pour scruter, dans la pénombre de l'aile A, la cellule 16 située en face, en contrebas.

A l'intérieur, Theodore s'agitait. Il n'avait rien à perdre, mais le joli Scofield, avec l'esprit providentiellement détraqué qui était le sien, était la chance de sa vie. Il savait qu'il ne rencontrerait pas un deuxième génie de ce genre avant que ses os ne pourrissent au fond du bagne, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait pris sur lui de le ménager. Ce gosse était son ticket de sortie. On verrait ce qu'on pourrait en faire d'autre ensuite, une fois sorti de ces murs… Tendu, T-bag roula souplement ses épaules, emmitouflé dans le pull gris qui faisait partie du trousseau pénitentiaire. Bientôt, il serait débarrassé de ce maudit uniforme… même si les tee-shirts blancs de la prison le mettaient plutôt à son avantage ! Bagwell inclina la tête pour faire craquer les os de sa nuque, mais se figea immédiatement lorsqu'il constata qu'Abruzzi l'observait, replié dans l'obscurité de sa cellule. Il s'avança à son tour près des barreaux, laissant une bribe de lumière crue lui inonder une partie du visage.

« Dis-moi, Johnny-boy, que me veux-tu cette fois ? » disait son œil brun, calme et direct.

Abruzzi continuait à laisser tomber sur lui ce regard méprisant. Il ne voyait déjà plus l'intérêt de jouer ce jeu de disciple du Christ, ressuscité pour tendre la main au traître ; plus avec lui, depuis qu'il avait constaté que la poignée de mains franche et chaude qu'il avait échangée avec lui, alors même qu'il aurait pu le descendre comme un chien, n'avait rien signifié d'autre pour Theodore qu'une seconde chance de l'éliminer. Il redressa la tête, accentuant cet air dédaigneux qu'il réservait à ce violeur de gosses, à ce vermisseau dénué d'honneur. Ce faisant, il révéla l'imposante cicatrice qui lui barrait la gorge. Il la présentait en pleine lumière, impassible, comme pour signifier à Theodore qu'il assumait son erreur, mais était à présent décidé à ne plus s'y laisser prendre. La marque que Bagwell avait laissée sur lui irrémédiablement, il la voulait maintenant comme une mise en garde muette à son endroit.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire le con ce soir. » avertissait-elle.

T-bag répondit à cela par un sourire, d'abord ironique et incertain, puis franchement lubrique, comme sa langue se glissait délicatement entre ses lèvres étirées. Il se moquait bien du dédain de John ; entre le mafioso et lui, il n'y avait de différence que dans la manière d'éponger le sang qu'ils avaient sur les mains : Abruzzi les rinçait dans un bénitier, lui préférait se lécher les doigts, pour assumer jusqu'au bout le goût de ses meurtres. Voilà ce que son air effronté et sa langue impudente rappelaient à John, entre deux tranches de pénombre. T-bag détestait avoir à lever les yeux pour lui rendre son regard, mais il savait bien que cette fausse grandeur dans laquelle se drapait ce vieux rital n'était que pacotille ; la preuve : elle l'avait conduit sur le pavé, en sang, et suffoquant comme un poisson sorti de l'eau. Seuls s'en sortaient les êtres souples, comme lui, ceux qui savaient marcher à l'ombre de temps à autres pour mieux bondir en pleine lumière, griffes dehors, sur l'adversaire. Il revendiquait cette méthode en lorgnant Abruzzi sans vergogne, ses yeux brillants semblant percer la demi-obscurité coutumière du bloc carcéral.

« Si c'était à refaire, je ferais encore mieux, John… »

Abruzzi abhorrait ce regard provocateur que T-bag lui lançait. Il était pire que de l'insoumission, pire que du défi ; il était une invite déshonorante.

« Saute-moi à la gorge, Johnny-boy, je n'attends que ça ! » semblait-il lui dire jour et nuit depuis qu'il avait pris en marche le train de l'évasion. Depuis lors, le parrain avait consciencieusement évité tout conflit frontal, congédiant les velléités de corps à corps de Bagwell avec une hauteur exaspérante, comme s'il n'était même pas utile de lui montrer qui était le maître. Ce n'est qu'en dernier recours qu'il l'avait coincé entre quat'zieux dans la cabane à outils, pour le contraindre à quitter le voyage avant le terminus. Grossière erreur que cette confrontation en tête-à-tête. L'haleine de T-bag sentait la chair d'enfant, mais ses yeux implorants avaient l'éclat d'une bougie dans un couloir opaque. Ses suppliques avaient donné à John le frisson de la domination établie, lui avaient donné envie de mordre mais sans aller jusqu'à la mise à mort. Enfin, le poids de son corps tombé dans ses bras, associé aux sanglots contre son cœur, l'avait dépossédé de tous ses moyens l'espace d'un instant. Il l'avait soutenu, avait embrassé l'ennemi… ne s'était pourtant pas senti alors aussi digne que le seigneur Jésus-Christ, comme si le vice, et non la vertu, avait guidé cette étreinte. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Dieu l'avait puni immédiatement après, avait-il alors pensé. A présent, il était définitivement assez clairvoyant pour admettre le fait que Bagwell était aussi rusé que le Diable en personne. Il se frottait à lui pour tenter ses plus basses pulsions, en sachant pertinemment que ce serait lui qui baiserait à la fin des fins. Abruzzi ramena sa gorge dans l'ombre ; la cicatrice qu'elle portait était son trophée, une distinction aussi humiliante que la poche qu'il faisait tenir à ses gitons. « Baisé » indiquait-elle également.

« Continue de jouer à ça, Theodore… Mais ça risque fort de devenir une autre paire de manches pour toi. » songea John.

Mais ça, il le garda dans l'obscurité de ses pensées.


End file.
